


mm, that you only meant well? well, of course you did

by wakeupyoursaints (untiltheliebecomesyourlife)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabble, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Psychoteeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untiltheliebecomesyourlife/pseuds/wakeupyoursaints
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The angel in his bed had to go home now, he didn’t belong here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mm, that you only meant well? well, of course you did

**Author's Note:**

> "Remember when you burned the house down with me inside it?"  
>  \- Michael Jones, Let's Play Minecraft Episode 8 (and the reason I hate myself) 
> 
> because it inspired this drabble and thank god a drabble is all it is or I'd have to hide in a box for the rest of my life

Gavin lifted the covers off soundlessly and got up from the bed, careful not to wake Michael. He looked indescribably peaceful - well, Gavin supposed cherubic was a description. That’s what his gingery curls and pale skin always reminded Gavin of, ever since he first stared at him for far too long that day in the office. The day he started to believe… but that didn’t matter anymore. Fools believed in beautiful things full of light and reminiscent of angels. And Gavin Free was no fool. He was finally wise enough to acknowledge what he’d really known from the start - those things had no place in his life. The light didn’t really fit in, it always bounced off the cold reflective surface (beneath which he was nearly drowning). The angel in his bed had to go home now, he didn’t belong here.

The rush of thoughts - maybe even the tiniest of nagging doubts - that had come into his head upon awakening died down as he walked to the kitchen almost sightlessly. 

Silence reigned inside and outside his head as he watched the translucent liquid spatter onto the floor from the canister in his hand. The kerosene smelled quite strongly, but he paid no heed, didn’t even blink as it oozed over the tile floor. Where it stopped flowing he followed with more canisters until most of the first story was swimming in potential fire, destruction, freedom.

He lit the match and dropped it breathlessly. Michael never woke because a sound was never made, and Gavin walked out with orange grazing at his back.


End file.
